Lettres Célestes
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Du parchemin, une bouteille d'encre, une plume blanche… Une lettre pour dire ce qu'on n'aurait jamais osé, ce qu'on a sur le cœur et ce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de crier, ou même simplement pour dire au revoir, adieu, et tirer un trait final sur le passé. Chaque chapitre est constitué d'une lettre d'un personnage adressée à un autre. [RECUEIL D'OS]
1. Chapter 1 : Lettre à la flamme

**Ce recueil sera donc constitué de minis OS (dans les 500/700 mots) qui seront tous sous forme de lettres. Je mets un rating K global, je repréciserai pour chaque OS au besoin. **

**Surtout n'hésitez pas, si vous avez une requête, si vous voulez un OS sur un ou plusieurs personnages en particulier, ou même un thème précis, je suis toute ouïe ! J'accepte toute sorte de défis (dans la limite de la décence évidemment).**

* * *

**Disclaimer : **JK, comme d'habitude, j'ai l'impression de devenir un perroquet.

**Rating : **K pour celui-ci.

**Personnages/Pairing : **Hermione et Ron.

**J'ai envie de dédier cet OS à une certaine personne qui se reconnaîtra facilement et qui est -et restera- la plus belle chose au monde qui puisse exister.**

* * *

**Lettre à la flamme  
**

Mon amour,

C'est toi l'étoile de mes nuits. Le soleil de chacune de mes journées. Jamais je n'en ai douté. Je refuse que de fausses peurs nous séparent, qu'une culpabilité née du néant s'immisce entre nous. J'irai crier aux grands inconnus des boulevards que mon amour pour toi est le plus grand. Je suis reine quand tu m'offres le trône, quand tes yeux topazes se posent sur mon visage. Quand d'un sourire tu me tires du gouffre, pour me plonger dans celui de la tendresse.

J'ai cru au bonheur que tu tentes de te refuser, auquel tu veux maintenant croire parce que je t'ai supplié. Ton espoir s'effritait sous mes yeux, mes larmes le noyaient. Peut-être qu'on sombrait, comme jamais auparavant, mais ce n'est que pour une unique raison : nous étions aveugles. Aveugles, parce que nous croyions qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une solution, parce que nous refusions de continuer cet épuisant combat.

Je me suis vue mourir, loin de tes bras, j'ai vu tes yeux partir pour ne plus jamais se poser sur moi. Mon cœur hurlait, t'appelait au secours mais tu ne répondais pas. Je rangeais mes affaires, tu me laissais faire. Je m'arrêtais, incapable de continuer, pour lâcher les plus grosses larmes que le ciel ait vu sur cette maudite terre. Oh, comme je t'aimais. Comme je t'aime aujourd'hui !

Je n'ai qu'une certitude, qu'un seul devoir : t'aimer.

Je voudrais tant que tu oublies tes erreurs passées, que ton cœur s'allège de cette culpabilité qui te ronge. Tu n'es pas coupable mon amour. Ta seule faute, aux yeux du ciel, fut de m'aimer. Et je prie pour que tu fautes encore, que tu blasphèmes devant les cieux en m'emprisonnant dans la forteresse de tes bras. Arrache-moi au monde, nous irons vivre sur ce nuage tiède qui nous attend.

Nos rêves sont les mêmes, je ne cesse de croire en toi. Ma force sera tienne, mon courage, je l'arrache de mes chairs avant de le déposer à genoux devant toi. Roi de mon cœur, empereur de mon monde, regarde-moi. Jure-moi ton amour jusqu'au trépas, jusqu'à ce qu'on quitte cette prison qui nous empêche de vivre chaque jour comme il se doit.

Laisse-moi te pardonner tes erreurs, laisse-moi t'offrir ce que je n'ai jamais accordé à qui que ce soit, un amour inconditionnel et infini ; laisse-moi te rendre cet éclat que j'ai lu dans tes yeux, le premier jour où tu les as posés sur moi. Rappelle-toi ce doux rêve que nous évoquions parfois, ce si joli prénom d'enfant, délicate fleur que l'on chuchotait en souriant. Le cœur gonflé d'amour, nous pourchassions cet espoir fou.

Si je t'ai offert mon cœur, ce n'est pas pour que tu redoutes à chaque instant de le froisser, mais pour que tu le possèdes, que tu en perdes la raison à jamais. Et si tu te souviens des torrents de larmes sur mes joues, n'oublie pas que chacune d'elles ne réclamait que ton amour. Notre vie est là où a commencé notre amour. Sans limite et déraisonné.

Guide-moi vers la paix du passé, je te montrerai comment l'oublier.

_Je t'aime_, jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Hermione G.

* * *

**Vaaaalà, fini pour ce premier chapitre, vos réactions sont les bienvenues, j'ai l'habitude de faire de merveilleux cadeaux à chaque review (parce que je suis le Père Noël, mais vous n'êtes pas censés le savoir, très chers lecteurs).**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lettre au Maître

Voilà, j'ai terminé la seconde lettre (et la troisième est commencée) donc je la poste sans plus attendre !

Petite note à** Miss de Lune**, je n'oublie pas ta demande, ce sera pour le chapitre 4 !

Et toujours, je répète que j'accepte les commandes ! (mais plus les demandes en mariage, ça, j'ai arrêté, j'en ai eu trop...)

* * *

**Disclaimer** : JK

**Rating** : K

**Personnages** : Bellatrix Lestrange à Lord Voldemort

* * *

**Lettre au Maître**

Je suis enfermée, aujourd'hui. Je le serai probablement demain aussi. Mais chaque jour qui passe, il n'y a pas une seule seconde où mon cœur ne vous est pas dévoué. On m'a dit que mon âme serait consumée ici, par l'horreur, par le froid et les monstres qui nous entourent. Mais ils ont tort ! Je suis reine dans ce monde d'ombre, moi, qui suis fidèle à mon Maître pour jamais ! Ils ne comprennent pas, ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent.

Ils n'ont pas ma foi, celle qui me guide chaque jour, qui m'aide à survivre dans cet endroit où je les vois se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes, hurler leur douleur. J'hurle moi aussi, pour couvrir leurs cris, pour qu'ils sachent que j'ai raison, que je suis la seule à vraiment comprendre notre chance. Nous avons un Maître, tous les sacrifices sont justifiés par cette unique raison. Je sais qu'ils se trompent en racontant votre mort, que ce petit enfant n'a pas pu vous réduire en poussière. Les journaux mentent, les journaux veulent nous perdre.

Mais je répète chaque matin, haut et fort, qu'un jour vous reviendrez, qu'un jour nous sortirons de ce sombre enfer pour retourner vers la lumière de la gloire. Que notre cause sera reconnue de tous, que nous triompherons de tous les lâches au sang impur et les traîtres qui les entourent. Qu'ils mourront les uns après les autres, dans les souffrances qu'ils méritent.

Nous avons déjà vaincu ces faibles, je les ai vu trembler au moindre regard que je leur jetais, ces indignes, et le jour où nous nous évaderons sera leur mort à tous. Ils étaient prostrés face à notre force, ils le seront de nouveau, à genoux, criant, suppliant pour un salut qu'ils n'auront jamais.

Et la Marque sur mon bras, qui ne s'estompera jamais, qui flamboie dans mon cœur, elle brûlera dans leur ciel idyllique, le noircira lentement et ils verront, dans un dernier soupir, une mort douloureuse fondre sur eux, toutes griffes dehors.

Souvenez-vous, Maître, du jour où je vous ai juré fidélité. Rien ne pourra jamais plus compter et je serai à jamais liée par ce serment qui emplit mon cœur de détermination, que me laisse espérer à votre retour enflammé.

Alors, j'avance ma foi comme un dernier flambeau, afin d'attendre votre retour, unique torche vacillante, et reste pour toujours votre plus fidèle Mangemort.

_Toujours Pur,_

Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

**Fini pour ce chapitre ! En espérant que vous ayez aimé, et comme d'habitude, j'offre des cadeaux à ceux qui laissent une review (aujourd'hui, je fais des gaufres). Profitez-en, ma générosité me perdra, un de ces jours... :D**


End file.
